Vampire, Snogs, and Other Smut
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: Have you ever just spent your time watching someone? I have… too frequently might I add, but I have watched him. The orange hair that had been under a red top hat, the strong facial expression, and the scar that he seems to always touch when he's in thought; Larten Crepsley. [DarrenxLarten] [BOYXBOY] [NO LIKE NO READ] [reviews much loved] [LEMON] [First Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever just spent your time watching someone? I have… too frequently might I add, but I have watched him. The orange hair that had been under a red top hat, the strong facial expression, and the scar that he seems to always touch when he's in thought; Larten Crepsley.

Erva says that it's a crush and that I must have poor eyesight, but really it's just fascination. How he talks and even so far as breathes amazes me. I feel stupid for constantly inspecting him like he was a thousand year old gem… huh? He is kind of like that isn't he?

Night was falling and soon I would have to awake him for our late night lessons, but I hate them. I only go so I can watch him move gracefully and slink into the thickets of the forest near the cirque's set up. I stared at the moon as it just made it's over the trees and inhaled the sweet summer air; the smell of honey and pine trees.

I close my eyes and take in all the scents. That's something I remember from the lessons, that vampires have stronger senses than human's and that is true, I can sense everything… almost everything being only a half vampire… but I had been zoned out that when a hand gripped my shoulder I let out a pathetic yelp and stumbled off my stump.

"You did not awaken me… why?" His voice was always hypnotic and I struggled to find the answer… and get back on my stump.

"I lost track of time."

"Master Shan, you have only one important responsibility and all I ask of you is that you wake me when the moon rises. I feel as if you do not wish to learn to be a vampire. You are still just a child; you have so much to understand." He speaks with a faint growl.

"Technically, I'm sixteen." _I'm legal_.

I prayed that vampires couldn't read minds. I would have asked to be eaten alive, by the wolf man before Larten Crepsley could see into it. I must have looked worried to him because he leans in close to my face and tilts his head almost like a cat.

"Yes, I assume that is true. Now," He starches his scar.

I wonder every now and then what it would feel like, would it be soft as his voice, or would it rough as he is himself. I almost found myself asking to touch it a few times, but mother always said it was rude to ask about other's flaws, then again vampire take pride in battle scars.

"Master Shan, are you listening?"

"Yes sir," _No sir_.

"What did I say then?"

I tried to think of something that would sound like him and I could think about was how foolish I must look to him. Was he regretting turning me into his assistant? I hope not, sure I didn't like him at first, but now… I am almost compelled to please him.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I lowered my head, black hair falling in front of my face.

I felt his eyes bore onto to me and when rough fingers graced me and held my chin, raising it to have me look him in the eyes and my face heated up; I was sure he could see how pink I had become. My heart pounded a thousand miles per-second and I willed it to slow down… fairly sure he could hear my heart pounding into my ribs.

"I have noticed that you have been acting strange. Care to explain?"

I would love to explain, believe me. I just can't though, because I don't even know what it is. I know that I like this small gesture quite a lot and I know that I would be about the happiest person if he kept doing small things like this.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir?"

 _He knows you better than you think Darren Shan, now smarten up and just tell him_.

"I believe you do know Master Shan."

He's now inches away from my face and I can feel his warm breath against my lips. His face had gotten a lot closer to mine and I didn't even realize it. His breath smelt faintly of the soup Mr. Tall had brought in for him and blood… the sweet smell of blood. I hadn't drunken any, but the smell of it seemed to set off happy thoughts in my mind; aroused and frightened me.

"I swear sir I don't." He moves away and straightens himself.

"Very well, shall we then?"

Erva listened to the entire story and his mouth twitched with some small satisfaction that he had been right about my crush on Larten. I felt sick and decided I needed a walk, far away from anyone. I was just about to when someone rapped on my tent and I let out a groan.

"Yes- Mr. Tall? What's up? Sorry, no pun intended." He nods.

"Larten needs to speak with you in his trailer." I blink and swallow.

I nod my head and muttered a thank you. There was a small crack of light that was just peaking from the trees by the time I reached his trailer and I took one finale look at the world before entering the darken abode of Larten Crepsley.

There wasn't much out of orthodox for a normal travel trailer, well minus the giant black coffin in the back of the room. I stifled a laugh of how Hollywood cliché this felt. I walked over and knocked on the door of it a few times and waited. A muffed open it came through and I did.

Larten shuffled himself to make more room in the coffin and I blink. He soon sits up and cups my cheeks and I feel like I'm being sucked in through his green eyes. He moves himself inches from my lips and smiles slightly.

"Master Shan, you must tell me why you have been out of usual thought pattern?" His breath ghost over my lips and I fight back a moan.

"N-no-nothing sir. I promise I'm fine." It was a lie, I knew and he knew it was.

He moves himself and I can just feel his lips just touching mine. I want to scream for him to kiss me or something, but the only thing that comes out of me is a suppressed whimper, but still audible for someone like him.

"I see. Well, then I would assume you wish not for me to do this to you?"

Before I could answer thin lips pressed against mine and I feel as if I had just died and found heaven or where ever vampires go. His lips linger of blood and are rough to the touch, I find myself pushing back against him for more.

He licks my lower lip and I know what's next. I open my mouth slowly for him and his tongue snakes his way into my mouth tasting every inch of my mouth. I can barely breath and I want this so badly it hurts, I soon move my tongue to rub up his and the warmth floods me like a fire; searing through my veins.

We pull apart and I whine at the loss. He smiles and offers me a day with him inside of his coffin, cuddling close to him being with in his arms and feeling his breath on me. How could I possibly say no?


	2. Chapter 2

I was pressed against his chest feeling it rise and lower with a steady rhythm, my heart pounded with our close proximities, but I couldn't help and feel my groin harden with the warmth from his body. I just wanted to touch his body and that kiss, that breath stealing kiss... how could I not want this man; horrible sensation desire haunts me. I played with the button on his shirt and hoped to see more skin as I scratched the button.

"Master- Darren my dear, you must not stir a sleeping vampire or you shall feel its wrath, though I can feel your frustration I only offered this so we could talk and get an understanding that this relationship must stay hidden if we have one. I don't need another furious assistant because they didn't like the idea of hiding our romance." I felt my heart drop.

 _There was another one? Of course there was, but he... did he have..._

"Darren my love you do not seem well, you have paled quite quickly would you like to lie in your own bed?"

I glare at the older vampire, taking in his stony features and pushing the coffin lid open I straddle the man with a determined look in my eyes and fingers teasing as well as testing my limits before Larten would kick me out of this trailer for being too much, but I just wanted him to know how I feel about him; he`s become such an important part of my life. I kiss his thin lips as he lies underneath me, I allow my hands to comb through the orange hair and rut softly against his crotch. I want this and even if it is hidden from the world as long as he touches and loves me I will be happy.

I shift to unbutton his dress shirt struggling on some of the buttons, but smiling when I see the pale chest in front of me with curiosity I spread my fingers across the firm body enjoying the rough skin that danced under my finger tips; tracing scars and leaving butterfly kisses on each of them.

"Master- Darren, my dear please don't do this to me. I mean it my love; I do not need this to happen. You are but a child. I will not make the same mistake again."

He sat up and pushed me onto his thighs away from his crotch and held my cheeks with sadden eyes; I just had to remember that I wasn't the first one. I don't think I'm ever going to get over the idea that someone way before, how many loves has he had? He's over 200 hundred years; he clearly must have had loves before me. I'm just something new.

I kissed his collar bone, I wanted to kiss his lips, but I just touched his chest and messaged wherever I can find bare skin. He touches my cheeks as I look down to his navel as he strokes my hair and tries to get me to stare into his eyes, I suppose something must be wrong because he's wiping my eyes.

"Darren, why are you crying?"

I shrugged and kissed his palm ever so slightly, just fearing that I someone had kissed him in this place more powerfully or more passionately. He pulls me tightly to his chest and kissed my forehead; shaking his head at me. I know what he's thinking is how low could I have gotten, crying... foolish.

"Was there someone you loved... and was in love with more than me?"

"Yes."


End file.
